Stop It Now!
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Pan has a friend that is having trobule with some boys what are they going to do about it?


Stop It Now!  
Author's Notes/Warning: This story deals with Sexually Harrassment. No I am not making fun it or anything like that. What I am doing is getting this out to all the other young women and even you men. What is Sexually Harrassment? Well harassment is when someone bothers you, however sexual harrassment is when they bother you with sexualy or seemingly sexually intentions. This can be done with words or even touches. However it is when it is done both ways that might hurt the most. I would like to thank two of my friends who I told before I ever told anyone else including my family and a dear friend who I tell almost everything too. To them I dedicate this story to, without them I would not have had the courage to tell someone what was happening to me. So thank you Lex and Kim I owe for giving me the courage to speak up and defend myself.  
________________________________________________________  
Pan sat in her room and sighed has she remebered what had heppened that day and wondered how many other times it had happened. It seemed to be a common occurance. She sighed and remebered that she had made a promide she wasn't sure she wanted to keep. What if this went farther into something that might just harm Maddy and leave her devistated. Pan decided that maybe she should do something after all if she ound out that this happened again before it spun out of control. Because next time she was afraid she wouldn't be able to stop it. With this in mind she allowed herself to drift back to what had happened a little over an hour ago.  
Flashback*******************************************************   
Pan was walking down the hall thinking to herself when she heard some voices in the hall. She didn't really think about it much since it ws the end of school and the boys in her school tended to be well loud. Today seemed to be no exception. Though this time she heard a female voice among the male voices and this sounded panicked. When Pan went in the direction of the voices which was two halls down, one story up, then three halls to the right. The closer she got the more clearer she could make out the words. The words the boys were saying to the girl made her entire body tense with anger.   
They were saying things like, "Come on babe you know you want it." and "Come on baby lets me and you go up to Frenchmen's point."  
"Leave me alone!" came the high pitched scream.  
Pan knew that scream belonged too Maddy a dear friend of hers. She dashed into the hall and saw a bunch of boys pinning her to a locker and trying to get at her from under her clothes.  
"Hey assholes get the hell away from her!" shouted Pan.   
The boys knowing Pan for her violent temper and good martial arts skills backed away and ran into the boys bathroom. Maddy collapsed on the hall floor and struggled to control her tears. Pan ran up to her friend and stopped looking around wondering where the teachers were. Then she remebered it was late and they were all on the other end of the school at the Basketball game. She knelt near her friend and ignored the male vocies in the bathroom more concerned with her friends well being.   
"Are you okay Maddy?" she asked softly.  
"Yeah," whispered Maddy. "I am fine."  
"Who were they?" she asked.  
"No one they were no one."  
"How long has this been going on?"  
"Look Pan I want you to promise me something," said Maddy drying her eyes.   
"What Maddy?"  
"Promise me you will not tell anyone this."  
"But Maddy we need to tell someone."  
"They will do nothing no matter what I say or no matter how many times it has happened they will see it has my fault and blame me saying I deserved it. Please Pan do not tell anyone nothing will happen and it will just make things worse."  
Pan sighed and made the most difficult situation in her life.  
"Alright Maddy," she said with a sigh. "I promise not to tell anyone."  
"Thank you."  
Then Maddy and Pan stood and Maddy rearranged her clothing then the two friends were off.  
End of Flahsback************************************************  
In another part of town four boys sat around in a musty garage and laughed and made jokes while they drank down beer. They talked about what it might feel like to feel the little slut has they described her.   
"Man that girl must be tight," smirked one boy laughing.  
"Yeah we might have even felt what her if that black haired bitch hadn't interferred."  
"That bitch is a little snob her father is the professor at that really expensive univeristy."  
"What do you think we should do about her?"  
"Nothing she is not important but I think tommorrow we should take what we want."  
"YEAH!"  
Meanwhile one of them was remebering what they had done in the bathrom after that bitch had lead their little plaything away.  
Flashback in the Boy's Bathroom*********************************  
The boys stared at eachother and cheered has they realized they had once again scared her out of telling someone. They had been convincing her it was her fault that they went after her. After all if a woman wore jeans then well she deserved whatever happened to her. They smirked and looked at one of the stalls on the bathroom.  
"Well boys," one of them said. "What should we add this time?"  
"I have an idea," smirked another one.   
He took the spray paint out of his hand and walked into the stall. The other heard the sound of the paint hitting the walls but waited for him to finish when he walked out they pushed the door open and saw it. Where once had just been 'Call Maddy for a good time' There was now her number written at the bottom.   
"Well boys?" he asked what do you think?"  
"ALRIGHT MAN THIS ROCKS!"  
"THAT OUTTA SHOW THE LITTLE WHORE NOT TO SAY NO TO US!"  
The boys cheered and made their way back to the bleachers to watch the end of the game.  
End of Flashback*************************************************  
Mandy lay in her room and thought for severally minutes about her life. Those boys for some reason had been acting like this since the begining of the school year and it was already a week till Christmas break let out. Yet she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone about it. Since they told her everyone would blame her and point their fingers at her saying she deserved it. They were right she did deserve it she rolled over on her stomach and cried. Has scences from the past went through her mind she calmed down somewhat.  
She realized that it was really their fault they had the problem with not listening to the word no. They needed the help and she needed to tell someone before something happened. She should never have let it go this far. She should have stopped it before it went any farther tommorrow before school began she would put a stop to it and hope they believed her. With this thought in mind she allowed herself to fall asleep and into her restless dreams.  
Next day__________________________________________________  
Mandy stormed into the councilar's office and into the councilar's office that was in charge of her class.  
"Mrs. Sapurpekia," she began. "There is something I want to tell you."  
Mrs. Sapurpekia looked up at Mandy and saw the look in her eyes.   
"Very well Ms. Mericota please have a seat."  
"Thank you."  
Minutes later_______________________________________________  
The four boys came into the room and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Mandy sitting there in the room with a determined look on her face.   
"Mr. Brock, Mr. Krack, Mr. Srock, and Mr. Lrack please have a seat we need to talk about something. Mrs. Mericots thank you for coming to me and I will let you know at the end of the day how things go."  
Mandy left the room and saw Pan walking up to her.   
"So I see you finally told them," said Pan.  
"Yeah I finally told someone," said Mandy. "Pan today can you come to my house so I can tell you everything."  
"Alright yeah I will."  
"Good thank you."  
At the end of the day Mandy went back to the councilar's office and walked into the office.  
"You said you would update me Mrs. Sapurpekia," said Mandy.  
"Indeed I did," she said. "They denied everything so I can not do anything."  
"Is there anything I can do because they will not stop?!"  
"You can try and catch them in the act."  
"Like recording the conversations if I have an encounter with them?"  
"Yes that is exactly what I mean."  
"Oh alright."  
"Don't worry I am sure you will catch them in the act."  
At Mandy's house___________________________________________  
"She said I would have to catch the in the act in order for the school to do something about them," said Mandy to Pan.   
"Then we can do it you know I have a mini tape recorder in my room that you can hide under your blouse. It also has a manual switch you can put behind your ear so you can turn it on without them knowing."  
"Really?"   
"Yeah! Now you said you were going to tell me everything."  
"Alright," said Mandy a little nervous. "Well it all started at the begining of the school year. Remeber I was wearing that new red sundress? Well anyways I that is where it all began and they keep coming after me."  
"Do they ever go under your clothes?"  
"Yes ever now and then they do."  
"You know I can always see if Trunks can pull some strings."  
"NO I will do this myself."  
"Good for you girl. Now here is what we will do."  
Next day in Girl's Bathroom____________________________________  
Mandy had her blouse up and Pan was taping the mini tape recorder to her other girls were standing around and smirking and giving hints. They too had been trying to catch the boys in the act. The boy's bathroom walls were covered with smut written about them by the boys. This had to work, it just had too and it would work.  
"Alright," smirked Pan. "Lets kick some ass!"  
"YEAH!"  
All the girl's walked out into the hall and headed to the lockers. The other girl's stopped walking when they were near the hall corner and stopped has Mandy continued walking to the lockers and to where the boys were. They stopped playing around when they saw her coming and smirked a cocky and happy smirk that made thier faces look ugly and demented.  
"Excuse me," she said brushing her hair out of her eyes and pushing the on button.   
"You know," said Brock looking her up and down. "I bet you are great in bed."  
"Would you mind getting away from my locker please," said Mandy calmly.  
"I would prefer getting you into your locker and having fun."  
"Leave me alone," snapped Mandy.  
"No come on lets go into a deserted classroom and have fun."  
"Let's not."  
Brock grabbed her and forced her againt the locker. Suddenly one of the male teachers came up and threw him off of Mandy he was soon followed by the Cheerlifters who held the other three boys down.   
"You will sit down until the police get here!" snapped Mr. Connaway.  
_____________________Epilogue_____________________________  
Brock, Krack, Srock, and Lrack were pressed with charges and the charges weren't dropped they were sentenced to jail and a fine. They were also suspended from school and placed in an all boys boarding school. Mandy eventually meet a great man and they are engaged. They plan on getting married and having a family. She has never heard from them again and has never forgotten the lesson she learned from them and plans to teach her daughters the same thing if she has any.  
  
THE END  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Now its time for my true story. Ii was a like around a few months before School was to be let out when it started. He started talking to me and the more he talked to me the more I started felling uncomfortable around him. Him and his brother though I never thought his brother was sexually harrassing me I probably should have told my councilat about him has well. But the thing is that he kept touching my arm and stroking it and talking about my sister. To which I would always tell him to shut up and leave me alone. But he never did I had to interupt class twice to ask the teacher to tell him to go back to his seat. It was during one of this days that he started touching my thigh with his foot. He did this twice and yet I was too afraid to tell someone that he was doing it because I was afraid of the fact that they would either blame me and say I deserved it or that they wouldn't believe me. Then two old internet friends of mine convinced me too tell someone and when I did they did nothing. However I have not seen him again and I hope to never see him again. Because of him people like him I feel dirty because he touched me without my permisson and I hated it. He had no right to touch me and I am glad I put a stop to it since I had no idea how far he would go. If someone is touching you continusly without your permission that you do not fell comfortable touching you then tell someone and put a stop it because there is no way to tell how far they will go.   
  
Thank you and remeber it is never your fault.  
  
-Lady Nightshade 


End file.
